A server receiving transaction requests places the requests in a queue to process. A queue comprises a data structure used to sequence multiple demands for a resource, such as storage resources, computational resources, printing resources, etc. Requests in a queue may be processed in a first-in-first-out (FIFO) ordering. The server initiates one or more threads to process the requests in the queue and forward the requests to the requested application to execute. If the queue is empty, the thread may go into sleep mode and wake-up after an interval to process the queue again. The server may assign additional threads to process requests in the queue to improve the queue processing performance or use multiple queues to queue requests and concurrently process.